


逃離

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 丁潤浩X姜呂尚, 長篇未完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -丁潤浩X姜呂尚-現代架空-未成年情侶設定高中生丁潤浩說服高中生姜呂尚逃家的小故事
Relationships: 丁潤浩/姜呂尚
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然他們擁有著一切，卻感到空虛和無助。

期盼的眼神一眨不眨的盯著自己，珊瑚色的頭髮在窗戶透過來的陽光中輕輕飄動著，粉色的嘴唇微微顫動，像是在呢喃細語。

「你是認真的嗎？」姜呂尚有些為難的皺眉，試圖打消丁潤浩方才湧現的念頭，「我不覺得會這麼順利。」

「沒有試過的話，怎麼知道會不會成功呢？」丁潤浩無辜的睜大眼睛，試圖用表情打動姜呂尚。

「這真的太瘋狂了。」姜呂尚呻吟一聲，仰面躺到床上用手曚住雙眼，「用我們所剩不多的零用錢逃家，光是住就是一個問題，我們得吃飯，得洗澡，哪有可能待上一周，一天就不行了。」

「才不是逃家，這樣講多沒意思。」丁潤浩不滿的扁嘴，手腳並用的爬上床，在姜呂尚身旁趴下，腦袋湊到對方面前，「是私奔，只有我們兩個的約會。」

姜呂尚拿開手，無奈的看著上方的丁潤浩，「現在也是約會啊，為什麼一定要跑到外面去？」

丁潤浩使勁搖著頭，晃動頭髮的模樣讓姜呂尚想到某種白色的大型犬洗完澡在甩水的樣子，「要有點新的嘗試啊，網路上說戀愛最忌諱倦怠期了，況且在家裡約會有一堆顧慮，什麼事都不能做。」

「你想做什麼啊。」姜呂尚捧住丁潤浩的腦袋，揪著他蜻蜓點水的吻了一下。

丁潤浩立刻吻回去，唇舌交疊的同時順勢爬到姜呂尚身上，壓抑過的喘息仍從雙唇的縫隙中洩漏，丁潤浩撩起姜呂尚的衣服下襬悄悄探入，指腹摩擦過姜呂尚精實的腹部，輕柔而酥麻的撫觸引得小腹不住收縮，姜呂尚掙扎起來，從喉嚨深處發出模糊的嗚咽，喘著氣推開丁潤浩。

接收到姜呂尚責備的視線，丁潤浩立刻說道：「我有鎖門。」

「所以呢？」姜呂尚坐起身，板著臉望向丁潤浩，直到對方委屈的頹下肩膀，安安分分的在身旁躺好，才跟著躺回床上，「抱歉，我真的很害怕被家人發現。」

「我知道。」丁潤浩小聲回道，緩緩把頭靠上姜呂尚的肩膀，「生氣了嗎？」

姜呂尚伸手摸了摸丁潤浩的頭，轉身抱住他，「沒有。」

兩人互相擁抱著對方，房間裡一片寂靜，他們聽著對方的呼吸與心跳，沒有再繼續這個話題。

他們並不缺什麼，家庭經濟狀況良好，物質生活不虞匱乏，但在這幾平方公尺的小房間內互相抱著彼此，卻感到荒蕪而孤寂，狹窄的單人床彷彿一艘孤獨的舢舨，漂盪在無盡的汪洋中，他們什麼都沒有，只剩下對方。

姜呂尚睜著眼睛望著天花板上單調的燈飾，身旁的丁潤浩不知何時已經陷入深眠，呼吸變得悠長而平穩，手卻仍緊緊攬著姜呂尚，像是怕姜呂尚在他睡著時偷偷離開。

轉頭望著丁潤浩的睡顏，乖巧的模樣和平時吵吵鬧鬧的樣子完全是兩個人，紅潤的嘴微微張開，嘴角已經有幾滴口水搖搖欲墜，姜呂尚怕弄髒衣服，趕緊伸長手臂從床頭抽了幾張衛生紙，輕輕替丁潤浩抹去即將蔓延的口水，順便把他的下巴闔上。

感受到姜呂尚的動作，丁潤浩皺起眉頭，悶悶的唔了一聲，雖然沒有睜開眼睛，卻挪動著身軀朝姜呂尚靠近，直到把人再次抱進懷裡，表情才舒展開來，嘴角若有似無的勾起一個安心的微笑。

姜呂尚默默地注視著丁潤浩一連串的舉動，心裡突然一陣刺痛，似乎明白了丁潤浩為什麼積極的想要和自己一起到外頭去。

唯有真的一無所有，才能確認自己是對方的唯一。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人總是從他人身上尋求認同與肯定，以及衡量自我價值。

窗外的景色已經換成點點星光和一輪柔和的滿月，沒有開燈的房間只能看見物體隱約的輪廓，姜呂尚微微支起上半身凝視著丁潤浩，面頰的肌膚在微弱的光線下看起來蒼白而朦朧，姜呂尚本想伸手觸碰，但在接觸的前一刻又收回手，默默躺回丁潤浩身旁。

「潤浩呀。」姜呂尚壓低了音量，在丁潤浩耳邊低語，「帶我逃離這裡吧，逃到一個只有我們、沒有其他人的地方。」

豈料丁潤浩突然睜開眼睛，抱著姜呂尚在床上打滾，姜呂尚嚇得瞪大眼睛，事發太過突然以至於根本忘了反抗，兩人一路滾到床的內側，丁潤浩藏不住笑意的嘴角彎成好看的弧度，盛滿喜悅的眼眸在黑暗的房間中熠熠生輝，兩人僅隔著一個拳頭的距離對視，待最初的驚愕過去，姜呂尚不禁笑出來。

「你什麼時候醒的？」

姜呂尚又好氣又好笑，但對上丁潤浩那閃閃發亮的眼神，想罵的話一句都說不出口，最後只是伸手撫上丁潤浩的頭髮，用手指一下一下的梳著髮絲，指腹輕輕滑過髮根，丁潤浩舒服的瞇起眼睛 ，側過頭蹭了蹭姜呂尚的手掌。

「你拿衛生紙的時候醒的。」丁潤浩把臉埋到姜呂尚的頸窩，「腦袋還昏昏沉沉的就聽到你答應要和我私奔了。」

丁潤浩喜歡用自己的身高優勢將姜呂尚整個人抱在懷裡，連同手腳都緊緊的纏繞在對方身上，每次被這樣密不通風的抱住，姜呂尚都在心裡暗暗想著這個舉動就和咬著玩具並用前掌壓著不讓人搶走的狗狗沒兩樣，而他自己是那個被咬著的玩具。

十足的佔有欲表現，但是姜呂尚並不討厭。

抬頭望進那雙注視著自己的眼睛，能看見自己的倒影，以及眼睛深處的熱情，這樣的眼神令姜呂尚感到安心，似乎非得這麼做，才能證明自己在丁潤浩心中的分量，同樣丁潤浩充滿佔有慾的表現，也令姜呂尚感受到自己確實是被愛著。

「打算什麼時候走？」姜呂尚的臉枕著丁潤浩蓬鬆的的頭髮，對方的體溫不斷透過衣服傳遞過來，呼吸間也全是對方的味道。姜呂尚本來是體溫偏低的人，每次被這樣抱著都會熱出一身汗，雖然不喜歡流汗後的感覺，但姜呂尚默許丁潤浩這樣黏著自己。

「給你決定。」丁潤浩悶悶的聲音從下方傳來，「越早越好，想早點和呂尚一起出發。」

越早越好的話，明天嗎？姜呂尚默默的在心裡估算著明天就出發的可能性，丁潤浩也沒催促，只是不安分的小幅度轉動著腦袋，有些惡趣味的干擾著姜呂尚的思考。

「明天晚上九點如何？剛好吃完晚餐。」姜呂尚拍了拍丁潤浩的頭頂，低頭看他的反應，「在哪裡碰面？」

「明天嗎？」丁潤浩連忙起身，深怕自己聽錯了又問了一次，見姜呂尚點了點頭，丁潤浩簡直開心到極點，笑得眼睛瞇成了兩枚彎月，抱住對方無聲的歡呼。

「明天晚上九點，在你家樓下等我。」丁潤浩離去前不斷叮囑著，直到姜呂尚回答了無數個知道了，終於受不了把他推出門外，他才踏著輕快的步伐在姜呂尚的目送下離開。

看見丁潤浩因為自己答應了他的提議而如此雀躍，本來姜呂尚對這倉促的行程十分擔心，此時也忍不住有些期待。

因為有所期待，才會盼望明天的到來。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流浪和冒險僅有一線之隔。

在路燈的死角來回踱步，因為害怕被別人看到，只要遠遠看到人影便趕緊躲進一旁的小巷子，距離約好的九點還有兩分鐘，但姜呂尚覺得他已經在他家樓下待了好幾個世紀，雖然他也才不過下來五分多鐘。

九點整，熟悉的人影出現在不遠處的街口，姜呂尚鬆了一口氣，背起放在旁邊的後背包小步跑過去，一頭撞進丁潤浩張開的手臂。

「等很久嗎？」丁潤浩先是緊緊抱了下姜呂尚才開口。

「久到我以為你不會來了。」姜呂尚故意用責備的語氣說道，等丁潤浩開始慌張才笑著抬頭，白皙的臉頰因為興奮而變得紅潤，「騙你的，才剛九點而已，我也才下來沒多久。」

「害我以為我真的遲到很久。」丁潤浩大笑，雙頰也染上了粉紅。

沒什麼出遠門經驗的兩人一邊查手機一邊尋找公車站牌，在街上迷路了半個多小時後才抵達附近的公車站，並成功搭上末班車，車上一片空曠，除了司機以外便再無他人，默默在最後排的位子坐下，姜呂尚抬頭望著丁潤浩，眼中充滿了詢問。

「這樣真的沒問題嗎？我們最後會到哪裡？」姜呂尚的手有些不安的交握。

「我也不曉得。」丁潤浩舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，雖然也有些緊張，仍用堅定的眼神的回望著姜呂尚，「但只要和呂尚一起，我覺得到哪裡都不是問題。」

「把手機關機吧。」姜呂尚從口袋中拿出手機按下關機鍵，示意丁潤浩也照著做，「雖然我們還是需要用手機，但等下家裡大概會瘋狂的打電話過來問我們人在哪裡，至少今晚先關機。」

「不知道你爸會不會報警，你從來沒有在外面過夜，直接搞失蹤他大概會瘋掉。」丁潤浩同樣將手機關機，首先想到姜呂尚那嚴格的父親。

「我無法想像他會有什麼反應。」姜呂尚閉上眼，臉上浮現一絲懼色，交握的手不自覺的用力，關節被掐的發白都沒發現。

丁潤浩的手掌輕輕覆上姜呂尚的手背，將他緊緊握著的雙手分開，分別用兩手握住，「沒事的，不管發生什麼事，都有我在。」

灰濛濛的街景不斷呼嘯而過，公車的冷氣開的很強，玻璃窗上隱約起了一層水霧，讓窗外的燈光蒙上了一層光圈，變得模糊而朦朧，行駛途中的顛簸說不上舒服，座椅是硬挺的材質，坐一會便覺得痠痛不已，但內心的忐忑以及期待使得這些外界的因素都得以被忽略，似乎無論他們抵達何方，都不會動搖他們對此趟行程的決心。

靠著丁潤浩的肩膀，姜呂尚側頭注視窗外的景色，緩緩的摩娑著自己的手掌，手雖然十分冰冷，卻不斷冒著細汗，掌心被汗水浸染得又濕又黏，像是高中生物課曾經摸過的青蛙皮膚，冰涼而滑膩。

逃家帶來的刺激感讓姜呂尚保持在亢奮的狀態，但他的心一直懸在半空，直到現在仍然十分的焦慮，過往的生活太過平靜無波，以至於現在需要面臨全然未知的環境，令他難以揮去盤繞心頭的恐懼，他害怕變數和突發狀況，這令生活失去秩序，也令他不知所措。

垂下視線看了眼腳下，丁潤浩沒有手機可以玩遊戲，便有些無聊的哼著小曲子，腳板一下一下的打著節拍，這個舉動並不會對身旁的人有任何影響，但是丁潤浩有時候會抖腳，抖腳的時候整個身軀都跟著顫動，當姜呂尚把頭靠在丁潤浩的肩膀上，就可以明顯的感受到抖動的幅度和頻率。

潤浩一直都這麼樂觀，好像都不會有煩惱和擔心。姜呂尚默默想著，收回了視線，繼續望著窗外的景色。

未知可以令人感到興奮，也可以令人感到恐懼。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年輕，讓他們有勇氣犯錯和冒險。

最終他們在郊區的一處公車站牌下車，因為丁潤浩瞥見了一間價格非常低廉的小型旅館從窗戶一閃而過，兩人匆忙按了下車鈴，付了車資後拎著各自的行李跳下公車。

眼前是完全陌生的街景和環境，丁潤浩和姜呂尚環視著周圍，雖然心中隱隱感到一絲不安，但在相互對視一眼之後，仍然鼓起了勇氣，走向方才看見的旅館。

兩人在門口看了一會價目表，確認價錢可以負擔後，丁潤浩率先推開了玻璃門。

櫃台坐著一名穿著泛黃白襯衫的老婦人，正低頭看著電視劇，帶著演技口吻的對話聲音在門口便能聽到，姜呂尚經常和媽媽一起看電視，似乎聽到了幾句熟悉的台詞。

老婦人聽見開門的聲音抬起頭，從櫃檯後起身，「請問兩個人嗎？」

「對，兩個人，還有空房嗎？」丁潤浩走近櫃台，熟練的掏出錢包出示身分證。

但實際上丁潤浩和姜呂尚都還未成年，丁潤浩是偷偷拿和他長相非常相似的哥哥的身分證來登記住宿。

「兩張單人床的和一張雙人床的房間都還有空房，請問要哪種房型？」老婦人平板的語調介紹著型錄上的房間，眼睛瞄了一眼站在後方無所事事的姜呂尚，隱隱約約挑起一邊的眉毛。

「啊，他是我弟弟啦。」雖然老婦人一句話都沒問，但丁潤浩本來就心虛，握著錢包的手開始微微發抖，「請給我兩張單人床的房間，一個晚上，謝謝。」

雖然早在心中排練過無數次說詞，在實際情況下仍難抵外在的壓力以及心裏的內鬼，本來預計要雙人床的話到了嘴邊自動變成了兩張單人床，丁潤浩一面在心中流著淚一面掏錢結帳，甚覺無顏面對身後的姜呂尚。

老婦人將鑰匙遞給丁潤浩，指了指一旁的電梯說了樓層後就坐回櫃檯後，顯然要他們自己過去房間，丁潤浩招呼了在後面觀察擺飾的姜呂尚，看到他小跑步過來本來想伸手攬住，但又想起櫃檯後的老婦人，硬生生收回已經伸到一半的手，改成插進外套的口袋。

「你不是嫌單人床太小，怎麼還是訂兩張單人床？」姜呂尚進了電梯後才開口，不解地仰頭看著丁潤浩。

「哦，那個啊。」丁潤浩不敢看姜呂尚，眼睛死死盯著電梯牆面上老舊的宣傳海報，「我想到我的睡相那麼差，還是一人一張床好了。」

「哦。」姜呂尚應了一聲，沒再多問。

走廊鋪著厚重的吸音地毯，走在上面幾乎沒有腳步聲，昏黃的燈光照射著已有一些年代的牆面，雖然還不到半夜，一路上經過的房間卻一點聲音都沒有，連電視或者談話的聲音都不曾聽見。

房間位於走道的底端，老式的門鎖設計一看就和建築物一樣有些年紀，丁潤浩開門的時候甚至感覺到門鎖內部有些生銹，費了點力氣才把鎖轉開。

緩緩推開厚重的房門，只見房間一片漆黑，丁潤浩率先走進房間，摸索了半天才摸到牆壁上的電燈開關，他一次按下所有的開關，燈光驟亮，頓時房間的全貌映入眼簾。

「看來裡面有翻修過。」看見整潔的床鋪和看似有重新裝潢的衛浴，丁潤浩稍微鬆了口氣，但還是有些不放心地看了下姜呂尚的表情，在他的印象裡，姜呂尚從小就生活在十分高級的公寓，和父母出門旅遊也都住酒店，因此擔心他會不習慣這種老舊的旅館。

姜呂尚不發一語的跟在丁潤浩後面進入房間，睜大眼睛不斷觀察著房間的擺設，將衣櫃和書桌都拉開檢視過一次，最後有些失望的望著梳妝台上方的牆壁，「房間裡面沒有電視。」

至少看起來不像是嫌棄的反應。丁潤浩悄悄觀察著姜呂尚的表情，但後者看起來除了對沒有電視這件事有些失落，似乎對房間沒什麼意見，甚至熟門熟路的將背包放在梳妝台一旁的矮櫃上，走向靠牆的床鋪，一屁股坐上去。

「這張床是我的。」姜呂尚拍了拍床，宣示著自己的床位主權。

「在睡覺之前應該要先洗澡吧？」丁潤浩也將背包扔到矮櫃上，走到姜呂尚面前彎下腰，將手搭上對方的肩膀，「你先還是我先？或者，一起洗？」

姜呂尚回望著丁潤浩期待的眼神，彎了彎嘴角，伸出食指抵著丁潤浩的胸膛往後一推，「不是不想和我睡一張床嗎？」

順著姜呂尚的力道往後退開，丁潤浩扁著嘴無比的委屈，「我也想和呂尚睡一張床，但在那種情況我說不出口要雙人床啊。」

看見丁潤浩的反應，姜呂尚露出滿意的笑容，站起身去拿衣服，「那就沒辦法了，我先去洗澡囉。」

丁潤浩說不出反駁的話，只能眼巴巴的目送姜呂尚哼著小曲子進去浴室。

有時候適時的推拉也是一種增進感情的方式。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比起直接給予獎勵，等待可以使期待值上升更多。

不能使用手機，也沒有電視可以看，丁潤浩早已被電子產品寵壞，等待姜呂尚洗好澡的過程無聊的發慌，在房間來回踱步了好一會，最後無力的倒在自己的床鋪上攤成大字形，望著天花板上的壁飾紋路發呆。

姜呂尚從浴室出來，就看到丁潤浩一臉生無可戀的躺在床上，眼神空虛的彷彿已經失去靈魂。

「在幹嘛？」姜呂尚擦著頭髮走近丁潤浩床邊，俯身觀察他的表情，「很無聊？我洗很久嗎？」

丁潤浩眨了眨眼睛，這才慢慢回過神來，伸手抱住姜呂尚的脖子，「我在懺悔。」

「懺悔？有什麼好懺悔？」姜呂尚疑惑，「如果是說提議要逃家這件事，是該懺悔，但我們都出來了。」

「不是。」丁潤浩一臉誠懇，「我在懺悔沒有開口要雙人床這件事。」

姜呂尚頓時無語，想丟下丁潤浩去吹頭髮卻被緊緊勾住脖子，經過短暫的、實力懸殊的力量拔河，丁潤浩成功親到姜呂尚的臉頰，才心滿意足地放開手，撐著頭看著姜呂尚坐到梳妝台前吹頭髮。

感覺到背後的視線，姜呂尚回頭看見仍賴在床上的丁潤浩，無聲的用手指了指浴室，用口型念著「快、去、洗、澡」，直到丁潤浩在他的視線壓力下不甘不願的起身，才轉回去繼續將頭髮弄乾。

丁潤浩洗好澡時，姜呂尚已經窩在棉被裡，讀著自己帶來打發時間的小說，抬頭見丁潤浩只在腰上圍了一條浴巾在房間走動，姜呂尚靜靜的注視著，待對方吹完頭髮轉過身與自己四目相交，緩緩將書闔起放到一旁，對著丁潤浩招了招手。

丁潤浩立刻滿懷期待的來到姜呂尚床邊。

「覺得單人床很小嗎？」姜呂尚雙手交握放在棉被上，掛著淡淡的微笑望著丁潤浩。

丁潤浩先是反射性的點頭，突然又想起了什麼，用力的搖了搖頭。

姜呂尚坐起身，對著丁潤浩勾了勾手指讓他彎腰與自己平視，右手緩緩搭上對方的後腦將他拉近，直到兩人的額頭靠在一塊，吐息落在彼此的面頰上，連睫毛的顫動也能清楚的感受到。

丁潤浩的視線落在姜呂尚微微敞開的領口，心跳如雷，察覺到姜呂尚的態度似乎有所轉變，本來壓抑下去的期盼又再次浮上，但怕自己猜測有誤而不敢輕舉妄動，默默忍住逐漸升起的慾望，等待姜呂尚的下一個動作。

「我也覺得單人床有點小。」姜呂尚注意到丁潤浩的呼吸變得急促，故意稍做停頓吊了下對方的胃口，彎起的嘴角露出可愛的虎牙，手指輕輕摩擦著對方還有些濕的髮根，「雖然有點窄，但應該還擠的下兩個人，不做嗎？」

幾乎在姜呂尚話剛說完的霎那丁潤浩就馬上動作，夾帶著兇猛的氣勢用力吻住對方，一面在接吻的間隙爬上床，高大的身軀不由分說將對方壓在身下，在此同時一雙冰涼的手悄悄撫上丁潤浩腰間，姜呂尚被吻的有些喘不過氣，略為笨拙的解開了丁潤浩的浴巾，感覺到浴巾的鬆脫，丁潤浩看也沒看一眼，將落下的浴巾連同阻隔在兩人之間的棉被一起掃到床邊。

他們渴望著對方的愛，也渴望著對方的軀體。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18描寫警告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當語言都不足以表達，只剩下原始衝動驅使著他們。

彷彿只能從對方的口中擷取空氣，他們急切的接吻著，吸吮著對方的唇，用舌頭描繪著唇形，或是探入對方的口中，舔舐過上顎與牙齦，與迎上來的舌尖糾纏，猶如模仿性愛的動作般不斷重複著用舌頭的侵入對方的口腔，自那交疊的雙唇傳遞著渴求與慾望。

睡衣的下襬被高高撩起堆在胸口，姜呂尚冷得打了個哆嗦，隨後丁潤浩溫暖的手掌自小腹輕撫而上，輕輕擦過的撫觸引起陣陣酥麻，指腹沿著小腹肌肉的紋理緩緩摩娑，在肋骨的下緣順著骨頭的形狀輕輕描繪，而後終於來到胸口的突起，揉捏、按壓，用指尖輕輕的摳弄，斷斷續續的快感自敏感的乳尖擴散，連帶著小腹也不住收縮，身下的慾望已經微微抬頭，頂端滲出的液體浸濕了睡褲的布料，形成一塊深色的水漬。

「褲子會髒掉。」姜呂尚察覺到褲檔的異狀，連忙別開臉推了推丁潤浩，「我睡褲只帶了一件。」

丁潤浩低頭看了一眼，不發一語的探入姜呂尚的睡褲，握住勃發的慾望開始套弄，姜呂尚見狀伸手想自己將睡褲脫下，丁潤浩另一手卻跩著褲頭不讓他得逞。

「你、你幹什麼......哈啊......真的、會弄髒......」姜呂尚急的發慌，丁潤浩卻只是持續套弄，從容地俯身吻著姜呂尚的胸前，將已經腫脹挺起的乳尖含入口中吸吮，舌面擦過頂端，再用舌尖輕輕挑弄著，姜呂尚覺得自己快撐不下去了，用力推了幾下丁潤浩的肩膀試圖推開他，換來丁潤浩抬頭後一個挑釁的眼神。

像是被狩獵者盯上的獵物。姜呂尚心跳空了一拍，接著慾望頂端的小孔被指腹用力地輾壓，「不、不行......嗚嗚......快、快放開......啊啊！」過於強烈的快感使他只能顫抖著承受這一切，丁潤浩不斷的刺激敏感處，雖然姜呂尚不想弄髒褲子，一心想忍下射精的衝動，在丁潤浩的攻勢下還是繳械在他手中。

高潮後的身體敏感而無力，姜呂尚癱倒在床上，一時之間失去思考能力，閉著眼微微喘著氣，直到身旁傳來窸窸窣窣的聲響才睜開眼睛，側頭看見丁潤浩坐在自己身側，正低頭望著自己。

「你......」姜呂尚的大腦在看見丁潤浩的笑容後瞬間恢復運轉，顫巍巍的舉起手指著對方，「丁潤浩......」

「沒有弄髒啦。」丁潤浩亮出手心，白色的液體沾滿了手掌，隨著角度的變化緩緩流動，「全都接下來了。」

姜呂尚愣愣地看了看丁潤浩掌心的那灘液體，再低頭看自己的睡褲，深深的吸了口氣，突然覺得自己被整的很莫名，趁丁潤浩跨過自己抽衛生紙的破綻，伸手握住對方腿間的硬挺。

「嘶。」丁潤浩倒抽一口氣，姜呂尚握的有些用力，疼痛感讓他忍不住弓起身軀，痛楚中卻又能感受到鈍鈍的快感，丁潤浩咬牙抬頭望向姜呂尚，看見對方露出得意的神情。

姜呂尚彎起一邊的嘴角，推著丁潤浩往床上一滾，兩人的位置頓時交換，姜呂尚跨坐到丁潤浩的腿上，抬手脫去身上的衣物，挪動著位子尋找比較好施力的姿勢後，低頭含住了對方昂揚的柱身。

小巧的嘴努力將發燙的硬物吞入口中，被過於粗大的形體撐開了口腔，白皙的過份的肌膚映襯著鮮紅的唇色，如畫一樣的精緻五官以往總是面無表情，此時卻含著男人的下體，努力的模仿著抽插的動作擺動頭部，纖長的手指撫摸著根部，連同下面的囊袋一同輕撫，頂端一次又一次插入喉嚨，雖然被頂到咽喉時很想吐，姜呂尚仍設法帶給眼前的男人快感。

只要抬眼看見丁潤浩因為自己的愛撫和刺激，一臉爽到不行的表情，他便覺得這麼做都是值得的。像是將自己的情感轉為行動，而對方的神情，便是對自己最大的肯定。

「好了呂尚。」丁潤浩突然開口，在姜呂尚疑惑的眼神中將人抱到腿上，「我想快點進去。」

姜呂尚一愣，雙頰頓時脹紅，感受到手指沿著背脊緩緩撫摸，一路向下抵達了臀部，姜呂尚感到有些彆扭，只好抱著丁潤浩的脖子，藉由接吻來轉移注意力。

夾帶著冰涼液體的手指侵入了體內，姜呂尚眼角餘光瞄到床頭櫃上頭撕開的潤滑液包裝，不禁稍微分神思考起丁潤浩從哪裡找出這玩意，但緊接著手指輾轉按壓著內壁，麻而鈍的觸感從被按壓的地方擴散，奪走了所有的專注力，被撐開的地方有些痠軟發脹，但手指進出的過程卻又帶來了陣陣酥麻，姜呂尚被斷斷續續的快感折磨的受不了，扭著身子發出了模糊的抗議。

丁潤浩安撫的輕啄著姜呂尚的唇，直到確定擴張的準備已經足夠，才又抱著人將人放倒在床上。

「呂尚。」凝視著那雙雖然蒙上了一層水霧，卻仍專注的望著自己的漂亮眼眸，丁潤浩覺得胸口似乎被什麼東西給填滿著，脹脹的、有些發酸，卻又十分的溫暖，「我愛你。」

回應他的是緊緊抱住他的纖細雙手，以及一句輕到快聽不見的我也愛你。

炙熱的物體緩緩挺入，揉平了腸壁上的皺褶，頂入了腸道的深處，姜呂尚感受到後穴被巨物撐開的脹痛感，一邊低聲嗚咽一邊握緊了拳頭，咬著下唇忍住體內頻頻傳來的異物感，丁潤浩替姜呂尚撥開黏在額頭上的瀏海，憐惜的吻著被咬到紅腫的下唇。

「還是很痛嗎？」丁潤浩維持著姿勢不再挺入，輕輕撫著姜呂尚的頭髮，替他擦去額上的細汗。

無論是身下不斷輕輕顫抖著的身軀，或是眼前那因難受而下意識皺起的眉頭，都令丁潤浩感到心疼，卻又覺得幸福。因為愛著對方，所以願意承受疼痛，願意忍耐衝動，想要令對方覺得舒服，想要一起經歷很多事情，想要一直陪伴在彼此的身邊。

姜呂尚本想點頭，看見丁潤浩忍的十分辛苦，面部肌肉因為咬緊牙關的動作而繃起，於是做了一個深呼吸後伸手抱住對方的脖子，「接吻就不會痛了。」

丁潤浩立即俯身吻住姜呂尚帶著笑意的雙唇，身下緩緩的抽送，待姜呂尚的呼吸漸漸由粗重轉為細碎，唇間不時溢出甜膩的呻吟，丁潤浩這才抬起起姜呂尚的腿架在手肘處，用力抽插起來，粗硬的前端輾過柔軟的內壁，在敏感處加重了力道來回研磨，只要敏感點被頂弄內壁便一陣痙攣，姜呂尚發出像小貓一樣的嗚咽，緊緊抓著丁潤浩的背部不住顫抖，重重撞入體內深處的硬物填滿了腸壁的空隙，力道大得讓姜呂尚以為自己會被貫穿，他被死死的釘在床上，呻吟已經破碎得不成形狀，被過於強烈的快感折磨的要發瘋。

眼淚不知不覺溢出了眼眶，在模糊的視線中看見丁潤浩逐漸靠近的臉，姜呂尚下意識伸手抱住丁潤浩的腦袋，迎上對方吻過來的唇細細的舔吻著，在接吻的同時身下抽插的頻率突然加快，丁潤浩發了狠的撞著，帶著彷彿要頂穿肚皮的力道，每一下都用力的頂在深處敏感脆弱的位置上，大幅度的抽插在進出的同時重重的磨擦過敏感點，滅頂般的快感奪走了姜呂尚的神智，最終在無意識的哭喊中抵達了高潮。

姜呂尚不知道自己什麼時候失去了意識，大腦恢復運轉的那一刻，丁潤浩正拿著濕毛巾替他擦拭身體，溫熱的毛巾帶走了汗水的黏膩，也放鬆了痠痛的肌肉，見丁潤浩似乎要替他完成事後處理，姜呂尚也就樂得讓丁潤浩替他服務，連衣服都是丁潤浩幫他穿的。

「床都變這樣了，要怎麼睡？」姜呂尚將自己縮成小小的一團，有些嫌棄的避開床上沾著液體的區塊。

丁潤浩剛穿好睡衣，聞言便拉開自己的棉被，「跟我一起睡啊。」

「你不是嫌擠嗎。」姜呂尚抬眼瞪著丁潤浩，開始發酸的腰部讓他心情有些煩躁。

「不擠，兩個人睡剛剛好。」丁潤浩掛著安撫的笑容，彎腰將姜呂尚抱到自己床上，然後躺到姜呂尚身旁。

姜呂尚在丁潤浩胸口找到了一個舒服的角度，躺不到幾秒睡意便湧了上來，隱約查覺到丁潤浩替自己拉了拉棉被，眼皮太過沉重令他不想睜開眼睛，睡著之前似乎聽到丁潤浩小小聲地說了一句話，但姜呂尚來不及聽清楚便陷入了沉睡。

「我愛你。」


End file.
